Harder to Breathe
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] Preppy Sakura and rocker Syaoran had been together since the seventh grade. But now, in senior year, Sakura has finally had enough, and ends their almost six year relationship. But Syaoran? No, he just won’t give up that easily.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Preppy Sakura and rocker Syaoran had been together since the seventh grade. But now, in senior year, Sakura has finally had enough, and ends their almost six year relationship. But Syaoran? No, he just won't give up that easily.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I just own this plot line.

**Notes:** Hey there everyone. I'm out with a new fiction. Hope you like it. Drop a review to let me know what you think :) Thanks a lot and happy reading!

**© August 29, 2006**

**Harder To Breathe  
****Prologue  
****Written By: SweetBabyGurl**

"Syaoran I have had the last of your bullshit," she regarded him with icy jade eyes, narrowed at the boy that stood before her, waist length curly auburn hair being tossed by the wind. Tanned arms crossed before her ample chest, her glossy pink lips pressed into a thin line, as she continued to speak to the teen that stood with her on the roof of Seiju High. "You've been drinking and doing drugs like crazy _despite_ the fact you told me you stopped." At the first accusation the young man before her cringed, knowing it was true. "You _lied_ to me!" He winced again at her high pitched tone. "When you were drunk, you cheated on me! _Twice!_ And that is no fucking excuse!" He opened his mouth to speak but she merely held her hand up, signalling him to do no such thing. She wasn't finished yet. "I can do better… and I know I damn well deserve better. We are _so_ though."

With those last words to her once boyfriend, Kinomoto Sakura, clad in her baby blue, black and white cheerleading outfit, pom poms in hand, brushed past him, head held high, knowing she had done the right thing. The young man of seventeen, continued to stand there, amber eyes wide with shock. His messy chocolate coloured hair blew in the wind, as his baggy black jeans and baggy black shirt with such slurs as _Go Fuck Yourself :)_ also moved with the wind. Lifting one spike bracelet clad hand to run it through his thick brown locks; he still carried the bewildered look on his face. The events of the past five minutes finally began to sink in and it did not take a genius to understand that Li Syaoran was not a happy little wolf.

'FUCK!" He cried at once, kicking a pole that was close to him thus denting beyond repair. "Well little cherry blossom, if you think I'm going to give you up that damn easy," he whispered to no one in particular, smirking in the process, "then you don't know me at all."

**TBC**

**Notes:** So this was just the prologue you guys. It's supposed to be amazingly short. So please, no flames about how short it was and everything else. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you thought of it. Thanks a lot and ja ne!

--- SweetBabyGurl

**351 Words**


	2. Control

**Summary:** Preppy Sakura and rocker Syaoran had been together since the seventh grade. But now, in senior year, Sakura has finally had enough, and ends their almost six year relationship. But Syaoran? No, he just won't give up that easily.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I just own this plot line.

**© August 31, 2006**

**Harder To Breathe  
****Chapter 1: **Control  
**Written By: SweetBabyGurl**

"You actually did it?" A teen of seventeen with long wavy raven tresses and shocked amethyst eyes gazed at her best friend. Her face drained of colour if that were possible, considering her complexion was ashen as it was. "I didn't think you were serious about it this time, Sakura-chan!"

The two best friends were sitting on the bleachers of the soccer field. The soccer team was warming up while waiting for their coach to arrive to direct that day's morning practice and the cheer squad were running through some of their drills. When Sakura had called her cousin approximately fifteen minutes ago sounding as broken as she did, Tomoyo was thankful she had gotten up early that morning and was quickly driven to school. So, as the cheer team continued on without their captain, the two girls sat and talked about the most current predicament plaguing the emerald eyed teen.

"Oh, Tomoyo! I love him! I really do. He knows that, I know that, you know that – everyone knows that. We're been together for almost six years, how can I not?" Sakura began, placing her head in her hands. "But he wasn't treating me right. He was lying to me, cheating on me. He's not the guy I fell in love with," she whispered.

"People change Sakura; especially in high school. He's been through a lot, so the circumstances have changed him," Tomoyo told her, placing a soothing hand on her back.

"Yeah, but he's completely different. He used to be such a sweet and caring guy. He used to be smart enough not to play with drugs and alcohol. He would never even look at another girl. But now look at him? He smokes weed everyday and every Friday he's off getting drunk. He's cheated on me twice, and those are things he just isn't sorry for," Sakura explained to her friend, voice beginning to break.

"Sakura, you know that he's sorry. He's apologized to you and done his best to make it up to you," Tomoyo tried to reason.

"No, that's the thing. He hasn't. If he really did try to make it up to me and if he really was sorry, he would have stopped, and not repeatedly lied and cheated. I love him, but unless he changes, I refuse to be with him," Sakura choked those last words out before wiping her eyes furiously and running up to the cheer team to join in with the practice. Tomoyo forlornly watched her friend pretend to be happy from the sidelines before taking out her cell phone to call her boyfriend and get this situation fixed as soon as possible.

---------

There were five minutes until the first bell of the day rang signalling it was time for home room. Sakura just finished taking her shower after morning practice and was dressed in the school uniform. Seeing how she was a cheerleader, she was allowed to go all day in her cheerleading outfit, but preferred not to since her midriff and most of her legs were exposed in the skimpy little outfit. Now dressed in a white blouse, baby blue and white pleated skirt, as well as a black tie, she stood at her locker to get her things for the day.

People all around her were whispering and giving her pointed looks. She had broken up with Syaoran a couple of hours ago, but it looked like the whole school knew about it already. Sighing, she finally got the combination open and swung her locker open. Grabbing her books, she shut her locker and walked into homeroom. There, she was not happy to the sight she saw.

In the back corner was Syaoran where he usually sat. But on his lap was Makiko, a girl their age and who had homeroom with them. She was pretty; a little bit taller than Sakura, baby blue eyes and jet black hair. She had also always given Sakura a hard time because of the fact she wanted Syaoran since the day they started high school. She was also that same girl Syaoran had cheated on her with… both times. Drawing in a deep breath shakily, Sakura blinked back the tears when Makiko smirked over in Sakura direction before planting a kiss on Syaoran lips. Refusing to give the satisfaction of allowing the girl to see her cry, Sakura forced herself to look away and made it to her seat in the middle row.

Who was she kidding? Syaoran was drop dead gorgeous and every girl in school wanted him. He could have any girl he wanted. Now that she was out of the way, who was stopping him?

"Li Xiao Lang, what the hell are you doing!" A shrill voice shrieked in Chinese. Whipping her head up, Sakura's eyes focused on the enraged Chinese girl, ruby eyes full of anger and lithe form shaking with fury. Waving a hand over to the girl, Sakura got Meiling over before she beat the living out of Sakura's ex boyfriend and the girl's cousin.

"Meiling, I broke up with Syaoran today. He's free to do as he pleases," she told her friend since the fourth grade in what she hoped to be a dismissive manner. But that failed miserably, since a single tear had found its way down her cheek.

"What?" The girl asked her friend in shock, taking the seat next to her. Pushing a strand of ebony coloured hair behind her ear, she leaned in for an explanation as to why her cousin a good friend had broken up.

"We all knew this was coming," Sakura told her, her voice beginning to break as more tears fell. Sending the auburn haired girl a look of mixed emotions, she grabbed the girl and hugged her gently, allowing her to cry silently on her shoulder.

Neither one of them noticed Syaoran's eyes begin to water at the thought of making the one girl he loved cry.

It was finally the end of class. Meiling regretfully couldn't wait for her and hang out a bit before class since she had to be in her next period as soon as possible to ask the teacher some questions about a test. Sakura took her time putting all of her things away; she had a spare this period and just planned on going home since the next period was lunch. She'd probably eat something and then blast some music while crying her eyes out. Liking the sound of her plan, she nodded to herself before throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're hurting," he said it so quietly she almost didn't hear him. Noticing for the first time she wasn't alone in the room, she regarded her ex-boyfriend with emotionless eyes. "Now you have a fraction of an idea of what I'm going through."

"Hooray for me," she replied bitterly in a sarcastic tone, tugging the bag closer to her and attempting to brush past him. Having no intention of allowing her to just walk away this time around, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed against the wall before crushing his lips against hers while bringing her legs to encircle his waist. Relishing in the familiarity and warmth in his touch, she allowed him to do as he pleased, kissing him back with as much force as he delivered.

"I love you, and if you think I'll give up on you, you're got another thing coming," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, when they pulled away panting. Kissing her fully on the lips briefly, he pushed her away and walked off, leaving her alone in the classroom.

Letting out a sound of strangled sorrow and frustration, Sakura pushed the bangs from her face and let the tears freely fall.

Why did he have such a control over her?

**TBC**

**Notes: **Hey there everyone! Thank you so much for all of the support, and only in a matter of a couple of days. You guys are amazing :) Well how did you all like that chapter? Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it. I'm not sure where this fiction is going since I have nothing planned out at all. Like I said, this is going to be one of my mini projects, since Exiguous is my major thing. This is just to get my creative muses going. Don't forget to drop a review. Thanks for reading and ja ne!

**--- SweetBabyGurl**

**1,309 Words**


	3. Walking

**Summary:** Preppy Sakura and rocker Syaoran had been together since the seventh grade. But now, in senior year, Sakura has finally had enough, and ends their almost six year relationship. But Syaoran? No, he just won't give up that easily.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I just own this plot line. I also do not own the lyrics which are written in italics. They belong to Maroon 5.

**© September 2, 2006**

**Harder To Breathe  
****Chapter 2: **Walking  
**Written By: SweetBabyGurl**

"Well Sakura," her friend from first period, Li Meiling, began, "you know how Syaoran is. He's never given up on the things he wants easily."

"But doesn't he understand that it's better this way?" Sakura murmured in response. At this, Meiling snorted.

"Are you kidding Sakura-chan? Li-kun has always been stubborn, we all know that. Just because he doesn't really hang out with anymore doesn't me we don't know him," Tomoyo reminded the girl.

"I guess so. He left this in my locker today," Sakura replied, sticking a hand into her purse to retrieve a piece of neatly folded paper.

It was a small piece of forest green paper and Syaoran's favourite colour. Written in his perfect kanji was:

"_How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable?_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical."_

"What does this mean?" Meiling asked, confused.

"I don't have a clue," Sakura shrugged before returning her attention back to the movie the three girls were watching. Exchanging glances, Tomoyo and Meiling knew she was lying, but wondered why.

---------

Dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans and a grey hooded sweat shirt, Sakura was in a seated position while staring up at the night sky. It was nearly midnight, but she just couldn't get to sleep. So, after lying awake for what seemed like forever, she got dressed, scribed a quick note to her brother and father in case they woke up, and came to the place she always did when she had to think; the park.

"Did I do the right thing?" She whispered to herself, using her feed to push herself gently in sync with the swing.

"If you're reconsidering it and doubting your decision, then obviously not," a deep and familiar voice spoke from behind her. Standing up immediately, she whipped around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, heart beating fast in her chest.

"It's a park and public property. Am I not allowed to be here princess?" He asked, throwing a mocking smirk her way and using an old stupid nickname. When he first transferred her she told him what she thought of the Li heir; a stuck up royal brat. So in turn, Syaoran had called her things such as princess and her majesty.

"I'm leaving," she told him, though not too sure why she bothered. Who was she kidding, of course she knew why. She wanted him to come after her and beg for her back. But she knew that wasn't happening because of his proud nature. So, she began on her way home. But she took no more than a step before she was stopped dead in her tracks.

Suddenly, she felt his warm body press against hers from behind, his face buried into her neck while his hands rested on her inner thighs. Kissing her neck, he pulled her closer to him. Determined not to have a repeat of the classroom incident and ignoring the shiver of pleasure that ran down her spine, she pulled away, only earning a jerk in his direction, his hands pressing against her lower back while sucking on her lower lip. Bring her hands up to his shoulders, she tried to push him away but he wouldn't relent. As he continued to kiss her senseless, she began to slowly give in thus ceasing the pounding on his shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. While he sat down on the swing, with her straddling his waist, she began to kiss his neck. But, his next words did not fall on deaf ears.

"_I have the tendency of getting very physical, so watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle. You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_," he whispered, causing her to stop and stare him in the eyes. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, she didn't allow him to continue.

"_The double vision I was seeing is finally clear, you want to stay but you know very well I want you gone. Not fit to fucking tread the ground I'm walking on,_" she growled back in reciprocation before kissing him once more and attempting to get up and go home. But with his firm grip on her hips, she knew she wasn't going anywhere until he was done with her.

"So I see you picked up the note," he smirked, tilting his head to the side so he could get a clear view of her face. She always did look so ethereal when the moon illuminated her face at night.

"Yeah, I did," she replied curtly, raising a thin and evenly shaped eyebrow. "That's the song that was playing in the car when we made out for the first time."

"You want me," he whispered into her ear huskily, pulling her closer to him.

"My body does but I don't," she told him sternly, piercing jade eyes glaring into his molten amber ones.

"No," he whispered again, kissing her neck, sucking and nipping at a particular spot that was sure to leave a mark. "_You_ want me."

"If that's true then why did I leave you?" She asked, involuntarily leaning into where his mouth currently was working its magic.

"Well, that's what I would fucking like to know," he growled, pushing her off of him due to his sudden frustration.

"That is why I broke up with you!" She cried the moment she was off his lap before picking herself up from the ground and dusting herself off.

"What?" He cried, standing up from the swing they previously occupied.

"You're a complete and utter jack ass Syaoran. You're not the guy I fell in love with!" She told him icily, arms folded across her chest.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" He bit out, bewilderment lacing his usual harsh gaze.

"The Syaoran I know would never act so coldly to me. He would never try and hurt me!" She pointed out, making him frown.

"Now don't go saying things I didn't do!" He shouted to cover her voice. "I never once hit you or made any motion to. God. You know I'd never do that Sakura!"

"You just pushed me off your lap!" She scoffed.

"Only because you fucking pissed me off!" He retorted.

"So just because you're pissed means it's okay for you to go and push me like that? And you swear so much Syaoran! What's up with that?" She asked.

"It's just the way I am," he replied icily.

"Oh," she scoffed once more. "And I supposed drinking and getting drunk every Friday night and getting high all day with your so-called friends is just the way you are too."

"What I do with my friends is none of your concern," he growled out. "It's not affecting you, so give it up."

"And let's not forget the way you are includes cheating on the girl you supposedly love," she drawled with a roll of her eyes. He was within an uncomfortable proximity of her within seconds.

"How dare you question my love for you; I'd die for you. You know that," he growled, voice deathly low.

"How can I know that these days? Especially with that stupid Makiko bitch all over you this morning? How can you expect me to think you love me at all? If you love me, why… how could you do that to me?" She questioned, voice trembling with emotion and eyes holding back the tears.

"Because it strikes a nerve with you and I wanted to see you cry. I wanted you feel the pain. And yeah, I've changed. But not that much from the guy you used to know. The old Syaoran was weak, but he would have done the same. No one ever has or ever will walk over Li Syaoran," he grit out, voice dripping with menace.

"I guess not," she whispered, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. "But I will walk away."

With those last words, she turned on her heel and walked away from him towards her house, but quickly broke out into a run while ignoring the calls of her name that came from the park.

**TBC**

**Notes:** Hey there everyone. Thanks so much for all of the support of this little fiction, I hope you all enjoyed it. All the sections are in italics are from the song that got this fiction going. It's by Maroon 5 and is called Harder to Breathe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because it will most likely be the last one I get up before school starts. But don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you though about it alright? Thanks a lot and ja ne!

**--- SweetBabyGurl**

**1,370 Words**


	4. Reinforcements

**Summary:** Preppy Sakura and rocker Syaoran had been together since the seventh grade. But now, in senior year, Sakura has finally had enough, and ends their almost six year relationship. But Syaoran? No, he just won't give up that easily.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I just own this plot line. I also do not own the lyrics which are written in italics. They belong to Maroon 5.

**© October 1, 2006**

**Harder To Breathe  
****Chapter 3: **Reinforcements  
**Written By: SweetBabyGurl**

The rumour that once fell on deaf ears was finally stated to be true. Once people had heard from the lips of Syaoran and Sakura themselves, they were convinced. Some people were happy that both the hottest guy and hottest girl in school were single and ripe for the picking. Others who knew the couple well were troubled, since they knew that something like this would not go down well, especially considering it was Sakura who had done it. If it were the other way around, Sakura would have made sure that she went out gracefully before having a grieving period then moving on. Syaoran on the other hand… he was just a little too cynical and stubborn for that.

It was a Wednesday morning and Syaoran was casually trying to get his locker open without displaying his frustration. It was appalling really. He was the top fighter in all of Japan and China. He was destined to be the next leader of the omnipotent Li Clan. But he could just never get his locker open. Glancing at her through his peripheral vision, he sighed and felt his heart clench. God. How had he made it a week without her already? He couldn't sleep and was too distracted to eat. All he did was his school work and try and think of ways to win her back. Her words forever rang through his head.

He was moron. She knew it; he knew it; all their friends knew it. But would he admit it? Not even if they held a gun to his head. He needed her and it was killing him to have to go on without her. In his dreams he would reach out to grab her, but she would be just at the tip of his fingers, never allowing him to get a grasp on her to hold her close to him.

He missed everything about her. The way she had that special smile for him, and him alone. The way she used to tease him. The way she would be there for him whenever something would go wrong, always telling him it would be alright. The way he knew it was be alright just because she was there. The way whenever they were fighting she would find excuses to talk to him; to touch him; to be with him. He missed the way she used to kiss him. The way she used to tell him off whenever he did something a bit too publicly for her taste. He allowed a smirk at that. She always looked so gorgeous when she had that heated fire in her eyes.

"So Sakura, I heard you're single again, and that means you'll need a date for the semi-formal. What do you say?"

Well, that was enough to snap him out of his agony and turn on the anger. His head snapped over to the direction of where Sakura dressed in her usual school uniform as she held her chemistry text book and binder to her chest, looking quite uncomfortable.

"I don't know if I'm going as of yet. It's just a bit too soon for me right now," she replied, not looking at him and tucking a non-existent strand of hair behind her ear; definitely a sign of discomfort. Sending a glare in the stupid kid's direction, Tai was his name he believed, he took the books he needed for first period before slamming his locker shut and stomping his way over.

"Eheheh, good morning Li-san," the boy greeted Syaoran nervously. "I was just asking Kinomoto here—"

"Get lost idiot," Syaoran growled out, causing Tai to making a small 'eep'ing sound and give a strangled goodbye to Sakura before running away.

"Syaoran, why did scare away my friend?" Sakura asked him, a thin eyebrow raised, fury dancing in her eyes. He had to restrain himself from bracing her against the lockers and kissing her senseless.

Wait a minute. No he didn't.

Taking the books from her hand and dropping them down beside him along with his own, he gently pushed her back against the lockers before cradling her face in his hands and kissing her passionately.

She hadn't spoken to him since that night in the park and just hearing his name was enough to drive him crazy. She responded back just as eagerly which caused him to heave in relief. So she wasn't over him yet. He still had a chance. Pulling away and leaving her breathless, he tenderly gazed in her eyes while pushing her bangs from her eyes.

"Why do you insist on doing this to us Sakura?" He whispered huskily before burying his face into her neck and placing several kisses that were sure to leave marks wherever his lips went.

"Why do you insist on treating me like you don't care?" She whispered back, her hands still in his hair. He snapped his head up and was about to curse her out. He was about to yell at her. He was about to ask her how the hell she could even think that.

But when he saw the pain reflected in those emerald green eyes and the tears that laced them, his mind blanked. As he stumbled back in final recognition of all the damage he had caused, a tear ran down her cheek. He couldn't take it. So he turned his back on her and ran.

* * *

He sat in the lush living room and looked around. It hadn't changed much since the last time he was here. And that was over three years ago. There were a couple additional photographs and trinkets, but everything else stayed the same.

After he had run away from Sakura, very cowardly, might he add, he didn't know what to do with himself. He loved her, everyone knew that. But apparently, he hadn't been doing such a great job on showing the emotion to his Sakura lately. Yeah, she told him how he screwed himself over and what he did wrong, but he always thought she would just forgive him and get over it.

But no… now he knew the truth. What he was doing was taking a toll on her, and he was making her fall out of love with him, and that would happen soon if he didn't stop acting this way. But that was the thing. He didn't know how to change back to the guy she fell in love with.

"Li Syaoran. What are you doing here?" She regarded him with cool amethyst eyes.

"Tomoyo, I—" He began to speak.

"Daidouji," she reprimanded him, and he felt like he received a blow to the stomach. One of his childhood friends had turned him into a stranger in an instant.

"I guess I deserved that," he murmured, no intention of having her hear him.

"No you don't," she spoke aloud, and if it came from anyone else but his ex-girlfriend's best friend at that moment, he might have thought of it as an apology.

"I… don't?" He questioned.

"No. You deserve much more," she continued, walking from her original place on the stairs to the living room. "What do you want?"

"Your help. I… I need your help Daidouji," he requested through ground teeth. He was not used to asking for help.

"And why in God's name would I help the likes of you? You ignored me and everyone else around you for years, and then all of a sudden you expect us to be there when you need the people who used to be able to depend on?" She spat the words harshly. The dagger Sakura threw into his heart was slowly being pushed in further; twisting in by the people he used to call friends. And it only affected him so since it was the truth, nothing but the truth.

"I love her, but I've hurt her and I need to make it right. I need her," he whispered, and saw her eyes soften.

"If I decide to help you, it's not going to be easy," she told him outright.

"I can imagine," he murmured. He learned from an early age that the Daidouji women were slave drivers.

"You're going to have to quit drinking, smoking, seeing other girls, going to class, less partying, doing all of homework and changing the way you dress," she listed off her fingers. Nodding, he assured her that he would be willing to do all of it if it meant getting Sakura back.

"Alright then," she replied, clapping her hands together. "The reinforcements are here."

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hello, I'm not dead:D Sorry it's taken me forever, but you know the drill. School sucks. Thanks for all of the reviews and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Take care and don't forget to drop a review. Thanks a lot and ja ne!

— **SweetBabyGurl**

**1,428 Words**


	5. Callous

**Summary:** Preppy Sakura and rocker Syaoran had been together since the seventh grade. But now, in senior year, Sakura has finally had enough, and ends their almost six year relationship. But Syaoran? No, he just won't give up that easily.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I just own this plot line. I also do not own the lyrics which are written in italics. They belong to Christina Aguilera and Maroon 5.

**© October 7, 2006**

**Harder To Breathe  
****Chapter 4: **Callous  
**Written By: SweetBabyGurl**

There was no music being blasted through the halls. There was no laughing. No whispers of rumours. No nothing. Only silence.

He walked through the halls of the high school like he always had; only this time he looked different. Gone was the skull and crossbones earring that graced his ear to be replaced by a small diamond one. Gone was the unique uniform he made from the usual bland one, only to be replaced by a decently fitting one that had not been altered. Tried as he might, his hair decided not to be neat, so the messy chocolate locks stayed. Gone were the spiked bracelets and all of his customary jewellery of the sort save for the ring he wore on his finger since it was fit him.

He made his way to his locker where he casually turned the lock and grabbed the things he needed for that day, stuffing it into the bag Tomoyo _insisted_ he take with him to all his classes. He had to resist the urge to shudder. He hadn't worn one of those God forsaken things since the eighth grade and with good reason.

That's when he saw her standing not too far away from him, a surprised look etched on her face, eyes containing confusion. He took in that look, noticing every detail behind it. Damn what everyone else thought. Only she mattered. Inhaling a deep breath he took a few steps towards her before stopping so they were only centimetres apart.

"What's all this about Syaoran?" She asked him, voice weary as though if she were to say anything wrong he would blow up at her. Mentally, he snorted, knowing she had good reason for it too.

"This is about you. This is about you realizing that I'll change for you," Syaoran responded easily, shifting the bag on his shoulder. God he hated those things.

"You once told me Li Syaoran would change for no one," Sakura responded, her cool collected personality in tact once more and a thin eyebrow raised. At this he snorted aloud.

"I also once told you that clouds were made of marshmallows," he replied with a roll of his eyes, causing her to smile at the memory and him smirk. "Things change, Sakura."

"I guess so," she replied, gazing into his eyes with an emotion he couldn't read. But, the trance of silence was broken as soon as the bell rang; signalling over half of the school was late for class. Making their way to their destinations with haste, he never took his eyes off of her as she walked away.

* * *

"So how did she react?" A blueberry haired boy asked, azure eyes glinting beneath thinly framed spectacles.

"She looked shocked and confused, but I guess she knows that all this crap is for her," he shrugged, chugging his orange juice. "I just don't see how changing my appearance is going to do anything, Eriol. Sakura's never been one to care for appearances."

"But at least it's going to show a willingness to change. How many times did she try to get you to dress properly?" Eriol asked his friend, stealing a couple of his fries. They had decided not to go out for that lunch so Sakura would get used to him being around a little bit more. When they were dating they didn't spend much time together during lunch. She would usually have cheerleading practice or a prom committee or something of the sort. All those things bored the living crap out of him so he usually decided to go out to eat with his friends.

"I guess so," Syaoran replied, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked, looking up at the boy his age.

"To find Sakura and remind her of a little something," he replied with a smirk before walking off. Sighing, Eriol put their things in the garbage before following a ways away.

"This isn't going to be good," he muttered to himself, sending a text message to his girlfriend to meet him at the front of the school as soon as possible.

* * *

She sat with her back straight, long auburn highlighted hair swept back into a braid that descended down her back. To her right was the CD player and before her stood her sheets of music. Eriol didn't know she was practicing today or he would have been there to play the piano for her. They were to do a duet for the school's art's night. Usually it was Tomoyo who would sing but she decided not to do something with Eriol this year. Instead she would do a duet with Sakura and a solo. Not quite remembering what track number it was she listened to the first bit of every song before finding the right track. Quickly taking a sip of her water bottle and clearing her throat, she got ready to sing.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
__You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
__If only I knew what I know today  
__Ooh, ooh_

She wrote this song last year. It was when she finally decided to stop hating her mother. As a child she never felt a mother's love and resented her for that.

_I would hold you in my arms  
__I would take the pain away  
__Thank you for all you've done  
__Forgive all your mistakes  
__  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
__To hear your voice again  
__Sometimes I wanna call you  
__But I know you won't be there_

She had come to realize that it didn't matter how much she hated her. No matter how much she yelled up at the sky, no matter how much she cried, she wouldn't come back and give her the motherly affection she craved.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
__For everything I just couldn't do  
__And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

Nothing she did would bring back the mother that her brother and father spoke so fondly about. She would never have the opportunity to say how much of a wonderful woman her mother was.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
__Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
__And it's so hard to say goodbye  
__When it comes to this, oooh_

Sakura dreamed of her though. She dreamed of her so much and each time, her mother reached out to her. But each time she pushed her mother and her adoring gaze away. She had decided long ago she wanted to be a part of none of it. But then something inside of her cracked.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
__Would you help me understand?  
__Are you looking down upon me?  
__Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
__To have just one more chance  
__To look into your eyes  
__And see you looking back_

Fate was cruel to rip her mother away from her when she was only a toddler, but they were being kind by allowing her to communicate with her through her dreams.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
__For everything I just couldn't do  
__And I've hurt myself, ohh_

But soon, her mother stopped appearing in her dreams. The visits became less frequent until she stopped coming all together. It was then how much she truly realized she needed her.

_If I had just one more day  
__I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
__Since you've been away  
__Ooh, it's dangerous  
__It's so out of line  
__To try and turn back time_

Soon her mother's favourite holiday would be coming, Christmas. She wanted to pay tribute to her by telling her how sorry she was for hurting her. She wanted to know that she really did love her and cared about her, no matter how she might have acted in the past. She wanted to make things right.

_I'm sorry for blaming you  
__For everything I just couldn't do  
__And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

Taking a deep breath and willing the tears back, she downed her bottle of water, doing her best to calm her fraying nerves.

"I remember when you wrote that song, Sakura. It seems so long ago," she heard his voice whisper.

"It does, doesn't it?" She replied, not feeling up for another one of their fights.

He was behind her in an instant, warm arms wrapped around her waist, face buried into the crook of her neck. She held his hands with her own, relishing in the moment of knowing he still loved her as much as she loved him. There were just some things she couldn't push away no matter how much she tried.

"I miss you Sakura," he whispered.

"I miss you too Syaoran," she replied quietly.

"Then won't you give me another chance? You see that I'm willing to change for you, don't you?" He whispered, kissing her neck softly. She felt her body shudder in pleasure involuntarily.

"I…" she began but couldn't find the right words to phrase what she wanted to say.

"_Does it kill, does it burn, is it painful to learn, that it's me that has all the control, does it thrill, does it sting, when you feel what I bring and you wish that you had me to hold_," he whispered once more in her ears. She looked up startled to hear the lyrics coming from him in such a possessive manner.

"You may look different Syaoran," she began, pulling herself away from him and taking the CD out of the small stereo as she gathered her lyrics. "But you haven't changed at all. You're still so callous," she whispered looking at him with sadness before walking away.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone. Thank you for all of the support from the last chapter. I have a long weekend this week, so I'll try and get some chapters typed up in between my school work so I can update periodically. The first set of lyrics is by Christina Aguilera and is called Hurt. It's an amazingly moving song and I recommend everyone to go out and buy her CD or download the song. The last bit of what Syaoran said was also a lyric and comes from the group Maroon 5 and is called Harder to Breathe. It's the song that inspired me to write this fiction so it'll be used a lot in this fiction. It's a really good song so I recommend that one to you as well. Thank you so much for all your support everyone and I'll try and update as soon as I can. Don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you though of this chapter. Thanks a lot and ja ne!

— **SweetBabyGurl**

_1,626 words_


	6. Honesty

**Summary:** Preppy Sakura and rocker Syaoran had been together since the seventh grade. But now, in senior year, Sakura has finally had enough, and ends their almost six year relationship. But Syaoran? No, he just won't give up that easily.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I just own this plot line. I also do not own the clothing lines Rocawear, Akademiks and Pepe Jeans.

**© November 5, 2006**

**Harder To Breathe  
****Chapter 5: **Honesty  
**Written By: SweetBabyGurl**

"Kinomoto Sakura!" Her name followed by two pale hands being slammed on her desk where she sat reading a book for her Japanese class. Startled emerald eyes met determined and somewhat amused amethyst ones.

"H-hai Tomoyo-chan?" She asked meekly, closing her book gently and placing it on the desk before her.

"Do you remember what you're supposed to be doing this afternoon and then later tonight?" Her best friend asked her coolly, slipping into the empty seat beside her.

"Ano…" Sakura began, eyebrows furrowing in concentration and confusion. "Going home and taking a bath…?"

"Wong!" Tomoyo exclaimed gleefully. "Tonight is the night we're going to an amazing party at that new all ages club _Stars_!" She continued on happily.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan I completely forgot," she smiled slightly. "But I don't think I would be the best company with you tonight. I haven't really been in the best of moods lately," she replied, her gaze turning downcast. Her thoughts suddenly turned to an amber eyed boy that had been trying so hard to make up for what he had done in the past years, but unlike usual… she just couldn't find it in her heart to take him back. No, she _wouldn't_ take him back. If she did he would only return to how he was before. She shook her head, willing the tears away.

"Then this will be perfect for you to get your mind off of your troubles, if only for a night," Tomoyo responded lightly, softly smiling, leaning down to look her best friend and second cousin in the eyes. Returning her smile, Sakura nodded before taking her cell phone out of her backpack to see if it were still alright with her father.

* * *

"Did you convince her to go Tomoyo?" Eriol asked her, holding the amethyst-eyed beauty in his arms, and kissing her lightly on her pale, swanlike neck.

"Of course I did. Now Li-kun, you have to make sure you're there. I hate that we're doing this to her, but she's miserable without you," Tomoyo frowned.

"Well the feeling's mutual," he murmured before clearing his throat. "And what if this doesn't work Daidouji-san? You were so convinced that the clothes thing would work and it hasn't," Syaoran commented, pulling at his preppy clothes in disgust.

"Well, I thought maybe you would automatically know to change your attitude as well, but apparently I need to spell everything out for you, don't I?" Tomoyo shot back defensively.

"Now, now let's place nice children," Eriol spoke up frowning and shooting a disapproving look towards Syaoran at which he merely rolled his eyes at Eriol's fatherly look.

"Whatever, do you understand everything that you're supposed to do tonight?" Tomoyo drawled.

"Yeah I do. But if anything goes wrong, I won't be held accountable to what I do to those punk ass bitches," Syaoran swore with a none too pleasant gleam in his eye, causing both Eriol and Tomoyo to gaze on in worry as he walked away from them.

* * *

Sakura sat at her vanity mirror applying her favourite lip gloss to complete her look for tonight. She thought she would be getting ready at Tomoyo's house as per usual, but was surprised that Tomoyo just wanted to give her the clothes she would be wearing and to see how Sakura could manage without her personal make up artist and hair designer as she so eloquently put it. Shaking her head in amusement at her friend's antics she gazed at herself critically through the mirror.

Her long auburn hair was set into curls while her bangs swept across her forehead and where it was placed neatly at the side, gleaming under the light. She wore little make up on her face, just some mascara, eye liner and the lip-gloss she so thoroughly enjoyed.

Her outfit wasn't as overdone as Tomoyo usually like to do it but she had a feeling that had to do with the fact the outfit was a bit… revealing. She wore a black denim skirt that came three inches above the knee with black shin length boots, her name airbrushed in red on the right boot. A red shirt with white designs covered her upper body before stopping an inch above her belly button, allowing the silky material to fall in transparent waves to her waist. The top had a square cut neckline and was extremely deep, causing Sakura to become nervous whenever she moved, thoughts of every part of her being intimately exposed causing her to shiver in humiliation.

Her doorbell suddenly rang, and shoving her cell phone, a couple dollars and lip gloss in the slim but secure pocket of her skirt she ran down the stairs a bright smile on her face. She was actually excited to go out tonight.

Her smile fell the moment she opened the door and was replaced with a feeling she couldn't exactly explain. Confusion, worry, dread, fear, anxiety, delight and desire flooded her veins.

"What are you doing here?" The words flew from her mouth before she got a chance to process them through her mind.

"Eriol's car died and he asked me to be the driver for tonight," he replied smoothly, amber eyes glancing around the room nervously. Her eyes narrowed immediately.

"Syaoran you've been able to lie to me in the past, but that doesn't mean that you've ever done it very well," she regarded him with cold jade eyes, a thin eyebrow raised in question.

"Let's just go Sakura," he sighed impatiently, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the car. Scoffing in exasperation she called goodbye to her father and pulled the door shut behind her.

The ride to Eriol's place was unusually quiet. But, their minds made up for that. Sakura was too busy eying Syaoran from the mirrors set in his favourite car to notice his gaze flickering to her every two seconds and attempting to say something before he sealed his mouth shut, repeating the process every two minutes.

He was dressed in an outfit she bought him his birthday not too long ago, and he wore it every time they went out together. It was a pair of Rocawear black jeans, a black Akademiks wife beater with a forest green Pepe Jeans dress shirt casually over top. She noticed he attempted to do something with his hair causing her to smile softly.

//-----

"_You should really do something with your hair sweetheart," Sakura told him from his lap one day, playing with the messy silken strands. Blowing some bangs from his eyes he replied._

"_God knows I try whenever we have to go out, but it doesn't like to cooperate. Maybe I should just cut it off," Syaoran thought aloud, a smirk gracing his features._

"_I will cut off something far more important than hair if you even think about it!" Sakura screeched gazing in his eyes. Merely smiling in return he kissed her softly on the lips to which she happily returned._

_----//_

"Sakura I can't do this," she heard him speak, watching him pull over to the side of the road.

"Uh… okay?" She replied to his confession questioningly, wondering what he was going on about.

"Eriol's car didn't break down and there's a reason why Tomoyo didn't dress you up as usual tonight," he told her, a determined gleam overtaking his eyes. "Lying is what made me lose you in the first place and I won't allow it to push you farther away."

"Then what's the truth?" She asked him, a cold mask on her face although her heart was swelling with love for the stupid boy. So it looked like she got through to him at least a little after all. A part of her wanted to scream at him he hadn't lost her at all, but she refused to let the words out.

"The truth is I don't know. They're planning something when we get to the club, and they think I'll screw it up if I know," he replied, lips settling into a thin, grim line. "Just please, don't leave my side tonight," he pleaded with her, taking his hand in her own at which she nodded numbly.

What was going on?

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone. I finally had a homework free weekend, so here's a chapter for you. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all of the support, and I'll try and get another chapter up and going as soon as possible. Take care and ja ne!

— _SweetBabyGurl_

_1.370 Words…_


	7. Harm

**Summary:** Preppy Sakura and rocker Syaoran had been together since the seventh grade. But now, in senior year, Sakura has finally had enough, and ends their almost six year relationship. But Syaoran? No, he just won't give up that easily.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I just own this plot line.

**© April 6, 2007 **

**Harder To Breathe  
****Chapter 6: **Harm  
**Written By: SweetBabyGurl**

They'd entered the club with music blaring, causing adrenaline to rush through her veins and pump Sakura's blood faster. Recognizing that one of her favourite songs had just begun, she grabbed Syaoran's hand and led him onto the dance floor, their bodies moving in complete harmony. She remembered the last time they came to a club and how the reluctant her was to dance and felt guilt hit her full force. What if he didn't feel like dancing with her and he rather be sitting down somewhere drinking? True, he said to stick by him tonight, but that could easily mean just to be somewhere where he could have access to her easily in case the need arise. With the feeling of guilt increasing, she began to pull away from him, only to have him wrap his arms more tightly around her, pulling her body closer to his.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked her simply, kissing her neck, causing her urn around and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Anywhere you want me to be," she simply replied, pecking him slightly on the lips. She had tried to resist him, she really did. But let's be realistic. There was only so much a girl could take.

"Maybe we should go somewhere where we can be alone," he murmured in her ear. Nodding, she held onto his hand tightly while he led her through the crowd to a reserved booth. Ordering a couple drinks, they set down and continued their previous activities.

* * *

"Well those two are getting comfortable again," Tomoyo whispered to her boyfriend from his lap. Tearing his stare from his long term girlfriend's lips he followed her gaze to their two best friends currently in intensive lip lock.

"Oh, shit!" Eriol suddenly exclaimed, seeing a certain drink heading to the couple. Tomoyo's eyes widened before she scampered off her boyfriends lap, the two doing their best to get out of the booth they were in and make it through the crowd to their friends.

* * *

"Hey guys! Oops, sorry!" Tomoyo told her best friend while she sat beside her and accidentally caused her to spill the contents of her glass on the floor.

"It's okay, I'll just order another one," Sakura sighed with slight annoyance, raising a hand to the bartender and signalling she needed another round of drinks.

"You know what, the drinks they have here are watered down and the music pretty much sucks anyway. Plus, I'm really hungry. You guys want to go hit up some burgers or something?" Eriol told her quickly before she was able to catch the bartender's eye.

Putting her hand down, Sakura shrugged and nodded, grabbing her jacket and Syaoran's hand. Sending both Eriol and Tomoyo suspicious looks through a hardened gaze, Syaoran helped Sakura with her jacket before sliding out of the booth.

"I really don't think we should be trying to help them out anymore, love," Eriol whispered into his girlfriend's ear. "We're doing them more harm than good. I mean, can you imagine what could have happened if those drinks got to them before we stopped it?"

"I know. Alright, we'll stop for now and see what happens. Hopefully things will improve." She replied, following in pursuit of her best friend and the girl's ex-boyfriend.

* * *

By the time the four got the burger joint and ate the food, they realized how tired they all were and decided to call it a night. Deciding they would check with each other's weekend plans since the following day was the Friday, they parted ways.

The morning sun shone on her face, as she opened her emerald green eyes groggily, a slow smile gracing her features when the realization that she had woken up on time dawned on her. Stretching like she did every morning when she had the chance, she rolled out of bed and grabbed her uniform and undergarments before trudging into the empty bathroom. Her smile widened. She made it to the bathroom before Touya! This meant hot water this morning! Doing a little victory dance she smirked when she heard Touya's door open.

"What the hell?! She's up?!" She heard her older brother gasp in shock and nearly fall down. Laughing gleefully she shut the door and began to get ready for the day.

Smiling, she walked down the hall to her locker, laughing at all of the teachers who looked like the day of reckoning had arrived. Frowning to herself for a moment, she thought to herself.

'_I'm not always that late am I?'_

Then she laughed to herself once more. Well that answer was pretty obvious, wasn't it? Arriving at her locker, she dragged the garbage can that was close by to it, deciding since she had the time, she would clean out her locker. Spinning the little lock and pulling on it, the locker snapped open and she began to clean.

"What's this?" She murmured to herself. She had already thrown out some love letters some secret admirer or another had sent her, scrap pieces of paper that were lying around, old math test Kami _knew_ she never wanted to see again. But here, was a small green envelope with a Chinese symbol on it. Opening it, she almost felt her heart break.

It was a picture Syaoran's mother had convinced the two to take with a professional photographer last year. They were sitting on a swing attached to a cherry blossom tree, the petals swirling all around them as they held on another. They both looked so carefree; so happy. In the envelope was also a small chain. A pink amethyst cherry blossom shaped petal, with a real petal embedded inside. It was slung across a silver chain, with her name incrusted in Chinese on the back of the pendant. Syaoran gave it to her last year, and she thought she lost it. But it was here, all along. On the back of the photo there was a small inscription.

_Sometimes, you want something so badly; you search all your life to find it. And sometimes, you realize it was right in front of you all along._

Putting on the chain and putting the picture up in her locker door where it was already littered with pictures of her and her friends, she closed the door after putting the envelope in her purse. Walking rather slowly to class since it was going to begin in 15 minutes, her thoughts began to wander.

_Am I doing the right thing by pushing him away? Or am I doing more harm to myself?

* * *

_

The entire morning at school she went to great lengths to avoid everyone. Namely Syaoran and Tomoyo. Syaoran… she had to figure out what she was doing and fast. And if she got alone with Tomoyo, her best friend would make sure she spilled every word. That was not something she wanted to do. This was something she needed to figure out on her own. So when Eriol cam and sat beside her on the bench at lunch, she didn't see any harm in it.

"Tomoyo and Syaoran want to know why you've been avoiding them all morning. Since you haven't made any move to run away from me, they're probably thinking they did something wrong," Eriol spoke casually, leaning back on the bench.

"I'm not…" she began to deny, but by the look on Eriol's face, she knew she couldn't. "There are just some things I have to figure out," she replied.

"Concerning Syaoran," Eriol supplied.

"Right. And if I talk to Tomoyo about it then…" she trailed off, playing with the hem of her skirt whilst looking down.

"Then she'll give you a whole great scheme of how you should handle it, when it would really be Tomoyo handling it. Not you at all. This isn't what you want," Eriol filled in once more, causing Sakura to jerk her head up and look at him in confusion.

"How did you…" she began, but couldn't complete her question.

"Sakura, we've been friends for such a long time. And we were friends before Tomoyo and I got together. You should give me some more credit than that."

"I see," she replied meekly.

"You know Sakura; there are good things and bad things in life. We all know that, right?" Eriol asked. She looked at him once more, only to note he wasn't looking at her at all. Mumbling a coherent _yes_, he continued. "I know that you have a pretty good perception of what's good and what isn't. You've always had a pretty level head about you. The only problem you might have had is believing there is good in everyone, and going to great lengths to find it. I think you need to ask yourself what's really good for you. Are you more miserable now that you don't have him? Or were you more miserable when he did things you didn't like? He really has changed, Sakura. You're just choosing not to see it," with those last words he stood up, and gazed down upon her. "I'll be picking you up at seven for battle of the bands tonight. Tomoyo's MCing and has to get there early while Syaoran's in it. I'll see you tonight Sakura-chan."

Departing with a smile that usually would have brightened her day, she only felt more melancholy as he left her with a confused mind, and a heavy heart.

**TBC**

**Notes:** It's been a while, but I'm back!


	8. Resolve

**Summary:** Preppy Sakura and rocker Syaoran had been together since the seventh grade. But now, in senior year, Sakura has finally had enough, and ends their almost six year relationship. But Syaoran? No, he just won't give up that easily.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, Chanel or anything like it. I just own this plot line.

**© April 14, 2007**

**Harder To Breathe  
****Chapter 7: **Resolve  
**Written By: SweetBabyGurl**

Dressed in a denim mini skirt and a bright pink, long sleeve, backless shirt, she grabbed her pink and black Chanel bag, shoving on her black flip flops. The doorbell had just rung, signalling it was Eriol to pick her up for the event that night. She had done some serious thinking since her talk with her good friend, but it seemed that she just couldn't decide on how to deal with the matter. Sometimes to pros outweighed the cons of hers and Syaoran's relationship and at others it was the cons that would outweigh the pros. Everything was just a jumbles mess, but tonight she would figure everything out when she would hear what he had to say, or rather sing.

"I'm going now. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way home!" She called out to her brother and father, not knowing where they were in the house, brushed her long auburn locks away from her face, slamming the front door without waiting for a response. Most because of Touya and his stupid questioning sessions he would have before she went out anywhere. "Hey, you're early."

"Yeah, I was thinking if I should call you and tell you I'd be here a little bit earlier than when I told you before. I just wanted us to get some really good seats; Tomoyo can hold some for us until about 7:00. But you're ready so everything's worked out," Eriol told her, walking down the porch steps with a smile. "Dressed up much?"

"Maybe a little. But looks who's talking," she countered, pulling slightly at his sapphire blue dress shirt.

"Well, Tomoyo's going to be all dressed up tonight since she'll be center stage all night. So have to do my best to match and impress the girl," he smiled, causing her to laugh and hop in his car.

The car ride was spent in absence of conversation, both just enjoying the other's company and the music playing from the radio. By the time they arrived, it was 7:00. The event wasn't going to start for another half hour, but the place was already packed; it just went to show how huge this was at their school. Showing their tickets to one of the teachers at the door, they went in and made their way to the front row where Tomoyo had managed to save them seats until that time. Sitting down, they observed the usually bland gymnasium.

The walls were glittering black, causing any and all light to reflect its shimmering glow. The soundman was set up in the sound both in a room upstairs, ensuring everything went smoothly with the bass, speakers and microphones. The place looked gorgeous and everyone was bubbling with excitement, wondering who would win this year's battle.

"Seijou High! Welcome to this year's Battle of Bands!" Tomoyo exclaimed from the stage. She looked beautiful; her hair flowed down her back in ringlets. She was dressed in a seductive mini black dress that glittered with every move she made and hugged her curves in all the right places. She wore black stilettos and with a single ring and diamond studded bracelet on either hand. She wore shimmering black eye shadow with clear lip-gloss. The crowd went wild for both her and her announcement.

"Now remember, here are the rules. We have a Cheer-O-Meter to your left, and when we ask what you thought of the band, cheer as loud as you can so you can get the band of your choice to win. If you didn't like them all too much, don't boo because one, it's mean, and two, it will also affect the meter. The winner of the show will get a twn thousand yen cash as well as free burgers for a year at Mika's! To kick it off, we'll be starting off with the slow medleys of Audrey Takiera!"

The night progressed on, and there were some pretty good bands out there. They had passed the love ballads part of the night and had proceeded onto the rock songs. There were only two big groups that the whole school had come for. Sure, the others were great, but the main event was coming down to this.

"Now, here is one of the two bands you guys have been waiting all night for. Give it up for Ryoko Rai, Chris Lee, Frank Cheung and Sangotsi Takamura; members of Steel!"

"Sakura, I'll be right back, I've gotta go with Syaoran and get ready; we're up next," Eriol spoke into Sakura's ear. Seeing her no the affirmative, he dashed away from the front rows to the back stage.

"A special thanks goes out to Li Syaoran for writing the lyrics to this song; best of luck man," Ryoko spoke into the microphone, smiling widely, piquing everyone's interest.

* * *

"Hey, you ready?" Eriol asked while tuning his bass. 

"Took my shot and went pee; I'm good to go," Syaoran told his friend cheekily.

"You helped Ryoko write a song, Syaoran?" Takashi asked, playing with his sticks.

"Yeah, when I was pissed at Sakura once…" Syaoran trailed off, eyes widening in realization. "Oh shit, I'm screwed."

"What, why?" Ryu, the final member, the guitarist, of the band asked,

"Sakura's gonna know this about her and then I'm definitely screwed. Just listen to the lyrics."

* * *

_Can you see me  
Floating above your head  
As you lay in bed  
Thinking about everything  
That you did not do  
Cause saying I love you  
Has nothing to do with meaning it  
_

Sakura's eyebrows folded together in confusion. Syaoran had told her once that he took all of his lyrics from real life experiences. And the only "real" relationship he had was with her. And as far as she knew, she was the only one who had ever told him she loved him.

_And I don't trust you  
Cause every time you're here  
Your intentions are unclear  
I spend every hour waiting for a phone call  
That I know will never come  
I used to think you were the one  
Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all  
_

Now was that right? **He **waited on phone calls now did he?Unless this was about one of his stupid little whores he kept on the side when they were dating, this was definitely about it her.

_You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that  
_

Sakura's lips were set into a thin line. Well, if that was how he felt about their situation then, damn, what they felt was the exact same and this break up should have happened a long time ago!

_Do you remember  
The way we used to melt  
Do you remember how it felt  
When I touched you  
Oh cause I remember very well _

And how long has it been  
Since someone you let in  
Has given what I gave to you

And at night when you sleep  
Do you dream I would be there  
Just for a minute or two do you?

She heard them. The crowd was talking about the lyrics. God, the whole school knew this song was about her now. Ryoko was putting a whole hell of emotion into it too, so it was coming across pretty damn strong. She felt the tears in her eyes build up at the humiliation.

_You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that _

Heartache heartache I just have so much  
A simple love with a complex touch  
There is nothing you can say or do  
I called to let you know I'm through with you

_You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that _

Heartache heartache I just have so much  
A simple love with a complex touch  
There is nothing you can say or do  
I called to let you know I'm through

_I called to let you know I'm through _

_I called to let you know I'm through with you_

_I ain't ever coming back to you_

She had half the mind to run out of there and bawl her eyes out before going and kicking Syaoran's ass. But she had to wait for him to perform. She knew something like this was going to happen, but she had promised herself she would wait until his performance no matter how bad things got. It was a well known thing that Syaoran often wrote lyrics for others; it helped built his reputation.

"Everybody, give it up for Ryoko's crew, Steel!" Tomoyo cried from the stage. The crowd went wild. They really loved the song that they performed. It was going to be hard to beat. If Sakura weren't ready to break down from anger, humiliation and angst at the moment, she would have been cheering for Syaoran, Takashi, Ryu and Eriol on right now.

"Now let's hear it for our final band consisting of Hiiragizawa Eriol, Yamazaki Takashi, Tekenshi Ryu and our famous heartbreaker Li Syaoran!"

"This is for you; you know who you are," were Syaoran's only words before he opened his mouth to sing.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
_

Sakura stiffened. She recognized the tune. It was one that she caught Syaoran coming up with in bits and pieces since she had dumped him, none too lightly to say the least. Shrugging her shoulders, she didn't let the guilt settle in; he deserved it.

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know _

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Sakura snorted. Only one my ass. That's what he must have said to all the other girls when he needed a, 'quick fix', as he so eloquently put it in a drunken stupor once. Of course, he received an impromptu slap afterwards. She smiled sardonically at the memory.

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone _

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Sakura's breath got caught in her throat. He was staring right at her, the emotion clear in his eyes for the first time in many years.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one _

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

She felt the tears coming to her eyes and the bile rising in her throat, but for a completely different reason this time. God, how could she be so stupid? The answer had been in front of her all along. It may not have been what she had wanted all along, but it was very clear that what you want and what you need are at many times two completely different things.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

Her resolve hadn't broken like she though it did all those years ago when she began to give into his every whim and excuse; Eriol was right, she was just being blind to what she had to do all along. Some people wouldn't be happy with it; hell, a lot of people wouldn't. But this was for her. This is entire mess was finally going to be over; she would live a sane life again. Now all she had to do was go to him and explain it all.

**TBC**

**Notes:** Hooray! Another chapter finished. If you go to my profile page, you'll see that I've finished the story already. And quite surprisingly the next chapter is the very last chapter. It's reallly awkward, since I had planned on at least 15 chapters; not 9. But I hope you all enjoyed the read, so please drop a review when you're done. Thanks and ja ne!

**Songs Used:**

**Maroon 5 – Through With You  
****Yellowcard – Only One**


	9. Fixed

**Summary:** Preppy Sakura and rocker Syaoran had been together since the seventh grade. But now, in senior year, Sakura has finally had enough, and ends their almost six year relationship. But Syaoran? No, he just won't give up that easily.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I just own this plot line.

**© April 21, 2007**

**Harder To Breathe  
****Chapter 8: **Fixed  
**Written By: SweetBabyGurl**

The crowd went absolutely crazy. The meter had hit its limit, and it was quite obvious to everyone who the winners of the contest were. They never did come up with a name finding it unnecessary at the time; they figured they would come up with one when they got signed. After the rest of the audience was slightly sane again, Sakura got up from her seat and made her way to back stage and towards the dressing room she was pretty sure Syaoran would be occupying before she lost her nerve.

Knocking hesitantly, she waited for any sign that would let her know what she should do next; continue to wait or to leave. To her surprise, the door opened.

"Sakura," Syaoran spoke her name only slightly above a whisper.

"I've got something to say Syaoran, and I want you to listen," she told him, her fingers twisting themselves on their own accord.

"Um, Sakura," Syaoran began to speak, looking anxiously behind him.

"Just listen to me, please. I really listened to your song Syaoran, and I really think I've been stupid," she started to speak, and raised a hand when she saw him open his mouth again, signalling she wanted to finish first. "I guess I just wanted you to have a taste of your own medicine. But you'll always be my Syaoran and I thought that the guy I fell in love with disappeared. But tonight when I saw that look on your face when you were singing to me, I recognized that you didn't go anywhere. God, I love you Syaoran. And if you'll have me, let's get back together," she told him earnestly, taking her hand in his.

"Sakura, I've got something I really have to deal with right now, can you give me like two seconds and I'll—" he began but was interrupted.

"Syaoran! I need you, won't you come back to me baby?" She heard a seductive voice from within the room call. Sakura suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"I guess there's my answer. I have to go," she told him quickly, her voice cracking.

"Sakura, wait! It's not what it looks like!" Syaoran tried to tell her desperately, but Sakura shook her head.

"No, no it's alright. I'll um, see you when, uh, I see you. Hopefully, it'll be never again." With those last words she ran in the opposite direction, not bothering to think who he could have been cursing at within the room.

* * *

"Sakura!" Turning around, she flashed Tomoyo a bright smile as the girl ran towards her. "What happened to you Friday night? I looked for you all over the place after everything was finished but, I couldn't find you."

It was Monday morning and everyone had clung to the sides of the winners of the Battle of the Bands. She left her phone off all weekend so she wouldn't even be tempted to call a certain idiot.

"Oh, well I went to talk to Syaoran and I wasn't feeling too great afterwards, so I just went home. Plus my phone, uh, died so I had to charge it all weekend," she elucidated, telling a little lie.

"Oh, well that would explain it then," Tomoyo shrugged, leaning against a locker next to Sakura's while she worked on getting it open.

"Explain what?" Sakura asked distractedly, trying to get the locker open. It never worked on the first try for her; she had to do it at least three times before she got it or passed it off to someone else.

"Well Eriol was telling me that Syaoran's been trying to call you all weekend. I can't believe that little whore was still in their room when they left," Tomoyo explained with a huff.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sakura asked, dread and confusion filling her.

"Well all week that little tramp Mika's been chasing Syaoran, and he's been doing everything in his power to get her to back off. He kept on telling the stupid girl over and over that he loves you, and only you, but she just wouldn't comprehend the little fact," Tomoyo began. "But anyway, while they're up on stage, she sneaks into the room and she's dressed in _lingerie_ waiting for him! That's so disgusting. The guys told him to deal with it since she didn't want to have anything to do with the rest of them, thank God. But Christ! You can only get so desperate, you know what I mean? Sakura? Sakura, you're looking really pale. Is everything alright?" Tomoyo asked, worried about her best friend's condition.

"Oh my God, I'm an idiot. I went to the dressing room afterwards and heard her calling him and automatically assumed that he was having another little fling!" Sakura cried, stuffing her head into the locker that she had just opened. "Shit!"

"You better go and fix it then my dear," Tomoyo told the girl after letting out a low whistle. "And here's your chance."

Looking up, she saw that Syaoran had just entered the school. Shoving her books that she needed that morning in her bag pack, she took a look at herself through her mirror before slamming the locker door shut.

She made her way across the hallway to him, admiring him from afar. God, why was she so suspicious? I mean, she had just told the boy that she trusted him and yet she wasn't showing it. His back was facing her; he was talking to some of the guys from the soccer team. Tapping him on the shoulder, he turned around and held a softened expression. He opened his mouth to talk, but Sakura interrupted.

Grabbing both sides of his face, she pulled him down to her and kissed him fully on the lips. She felt his smile and laughed slightly when she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her tightly to him in quite the aggressive manner. Blushing at the cat calls and jeers they were receiving from their audience, they pulled away for air before going back in for another kiss.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid," she whispered, his forehead leaning against hers.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too, babe," he replied, grinning down upon her. "So," he began, taking her hand and intertwining his fingers with his own, "does this mean you're mine again?"

"Well, I don't randomly go around tapping guys on the shoulder and kissing them in public, so I would think so," she told him with a grin of her own. Laughing he picked her up, twirled her around and kissed her soundly again.

They didn't live happily ever after, because their lives weren't close to over yet. But it sure as hell was a start.

**The End**

**Notes:** That's all folks! Well, it's been quite the bumpy ride, but this one is finally over. I hope all enjoyed reading this fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. Take care everyone and ja ne!


End file.
